Diferente
by La FanFicker
Summary: En este mundo serás eliminado si eres diferente a las demás células. ¿Cómo tomará U-1146 que su amiga AE-3803 será eliminada por poseer esa diferencia? SemiAU.


**DISCLAIMER:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen, derechos reservados a Akane Shimizu, historia de mi autoría sin fines de lucro, cualquier plagio será deportado._

* * *

Dicen que ser _diferente_ te hace único. Es cierto; no obstante, en ocasiones esa diferencia es blanco de burlas o desprecio. Como le ocurre a AE-3803, una Eritrocito, también conocida como Glóbulo rojo, pero no es una simple célula sanguínea. Ella era _diferente_ , una célula falciforme.

 _Zaz..._

Se escuchó caer a una persona, una Eritrocito pelirroja con orbes color miel. La chica se encontraba en el suelo luego de que intentara transportar oxígeno (otra vez). AE-3803 tenía un problema al caminar, sin olvidar que su apariencia era algo "anormal": su cuerpo era delgado (muy delgado) si la intentabas tocar salías lastimado por su piel rasposa y sus _huesos_ podían verse. Esta _malformación_ era debido a la mala composición de la hemoglobina que poseía.

 _ **"Hemoglobina: proteína de los glóbulos rojos que transporta el oxígeno por todo el cuerpo. En la enfermedad de células falciformes, la hemoglobina tiene forma de barras rígidas dentro de los glóbulos rojos. Esto cambia su forma haciéndolos de una apariencia similar a una hoz." (1)**_

Las demás células sanguíneas miraban con desprecio a la pelirroja, quien seguía en el suelo intentado ponerse de pie. En seguida, fue tomada con delicadeza por los brazos y fue puesta en pie. AE-3803 volvió la mirada a su salvador y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

-Gracias, Hakkekkyu-san.- El neutrófilo le correspondió la sonrisa. Las células presentes miraban con asombro como es que ese Leucocito no salía lastimado cuando tocaba a la chica. U-1146 volvió su semblante serio al escuchar los murmullos a su alrededor.

" _Debería ya ser eliminada..."_

" _No debería estar aquí..."_

Para AE-3803 ya era normal, fingía que no le tomaba importancia. Molesto, el neutrófilo sacó con mucho cuidado a la eritrocito.  
Se sentaron en una banca cerca de la dispensadora de té relajante. U-1146 fue por un vaso y se lo dio a su amiga.

\- ¿Cómo ha estado el día? ¿Muchas bacterias? -El albino tomó asiento a su lado.

-Un poco, el cuerpo está nuevamente sufriendo de anemia, por lo que también estamos algo escasos de personal. - La pelirroja se puso triste, sabía que ella formaba parte de ese grupo de células sanguíneas defectuosas que afectaban al cuerpo en que residían, causando la Anemia falciforme.

 _ **"Anemia falciforme:**_  
 _ **Enfermedad hematológica hereditaria. También conocida como anemia drepanocítica o drepanocitosis, es un trastorno sanguíneo que afecta a la hemoglobina."(2)**_

El neutrófilo se dio cuenta de su error. Delicadamente tocó su hombro con una mano y con la otra obligó a la chica que lo mirara.

-Pero cada día vas mejorando, pronto se darán cuenta de lo importante que eres. - A pesar de escucharlo cada día, y de que esa frase ya no tenía sentido para ella, le sonreía a su mejor amigo por sus buenas intenciones de animarla. Aunque la animaba en vano, y ambos lo sabían.

La pelirroja abrazó al neutrófilo, este le correspondió; la chica intentaba no lastimarlo, pero a él no le importaba, aunque no lo expresara como tal, el glóbulo blanco adoraba esas muestras de afecto.

AE-3803 quería, no, amaba a U-1146. ¿Cómo pasó eso? ¿En serio una célula se puede enamorar de otra? ¿De verdad era amor o simplemente gratitud? Aun no lo sabe con claridad, pero de algo está segura y es que le debe mucho al neutrófilo, principalmente la vida.

Jamás olvidaría aquél pequeño mielocito que la defendió de unos eritroblastos que la insultaban por ser _diferente_. Desde ese día, el mielocito no se separó de ella, menos cuando escuchó aquella conversación.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

Era de _noche_ , aunque ninguna célula descansaba del todo los más pequeños eran los que tenían que dormir. Había una pequeña reunión en la Médula Ósea, diversas células estaban presentes, todos sentados en una mesa acompañados de bebidas.

Habían olvidado cerrar bien la puerta dejándola entre abierta. El pequeño albino había salido de su habitación en busca de agua, pero al ver la luz de la habitación encendida la curiosidad le ganó. Con el ojo que tenía descubierto divisó a los adultos, y se mantuvo en silencio para saber de qué hablaban.

-Varios pequeños serán células falciformes al crecer. ¿Qué es lo que pretende comandante? - Cuestionó la Célula T Reguladora, el hombre castaño de lentes dio un suspiro.

-Vamos a eliminarlos, será lo mejor. Aunque no evitaríamos del todo la anemia, por lo menos no sería tan grave. -Tomó el puente de su nariz con la mano derecha. - Trae a los eritroblastos, es mejor hacerlo ahora que los demás duermen.

El pequeño albino entró en pánico por lo que había escuchado, su amiga estaba en peligro. Su deber como futuro leucocito era defenderla, a toda costa.

\- ¡No! – Entró a la habitación, las células se miraron sorprendidas ante la interrupción, se pusieron de pie. Las Células T, algunos Neutrófilos, las Macrófagas y la Célula Dendrítica eran algunos de los presentes.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo- Regañó el profesor neutrófilo, pero el mielocito no se inmutó. - Te llevaré a tu habitación. - El Leucocito lo tomó de la mano, pero el niño se soltó yendo directamente con el comandante.

\- ¡Usted no puede hacer eso! ¡Matarán a mi amiga! - Gritó enojado, pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus orbes negros, aunque sólo el izquierdo era visible, aun demostrando aquellas lágrimas se mantenía firme.

El comandante se agachó para estar a su altura.

-Si no la eliminamos podría traer problemas en el futuro. Estoy muy seguro de que eres listo, sabes que es necesario, y como futuro leucocito debes ver por la vida de las demás células.

\- Y yo le diré a usted que hay varias Células Sanguíneas a las que ustedes llaman _diferentes_ que salieron de aquí y no les hicieron nada. Sé que morirán, pero quiero que mi amiga salga por lo menos de la Médula, por favor, yo cuidaré de ella.

Los adultos se miraron entre ellos. La Macrófaga y la Célula Dendrítica se miraron con preocupación. El comandante cerró los ojos por un momento, se arrepentiría más adelante de lo que diría.

-Dinos quién es tu amiga, ella será la única a quien no se tocará.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

* * *

Y valió un poco la pena. No faltó a su palabra de cuidarla, desde ese día estuvo a su lado, todo el tiempo. Aunque el cuerpo ya estaba cobrando factura de la decisión.

Todos sabían que la enfermedad no tenía cura, cada cierto tiempo recibían a nuevos compañeros debido a las transfusiones, ayudaba durante un tiempo, pero la anemia siempre volvía a reaparecer.

Pasaron los minutos y no se despegaron del abrazo. Ambos eran demasiado cercanos, tanto que cada vez que U-1146 se iba a trabajar besaba la mejilla de la glóbulo rojo y le decía con voz suave que regresaría más tarde.

Las personas más cercanas sabían de ese trato, temían tanto que el final llegara pronto porque no sabían que reacción tendría el Leucocito si perdiera a la persona que literalmente era su razón de ser.

El receptor comenzó a sonar. El níveo se puso en guardia, pero sin soltar el abrazo, no quería hacerlo, tenía un mal presentimiento desde que el día comenzó.

 _"A todas las unidades, bacteria infiltrada en el área del estómago. Solicitamos refuerzos."_ Avisó U-2626 a través del intercomunicador.

-Yo... tengo que ir, regresaré rápido, lo prometo. -Dispuesto a besar su mejilla, AE-3803 movió su rostro para que el beso diera en otro lugar, los labios. Tomando desprevenido a U-1146 pero no dudó en continuar el beso, ambos cerraron sus ojos olvidándose de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Duraron más de lo normal, como si desde hace tiempo él también ansiaba por hacerlo, ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?

-Cuídate mucho. -Articuló la pelirroja al romper el beso, sonrió con pesar. U-1146 se encaminó al trabajo, quería terminar pronto para estar con la persona que amaba ¡Ya! ¡Lo admitió mentalmente! Sí, si la amaba. Y tenía que decírselo.

La glóbulo rojo perdió de vista al amor de su vida, de su corta vida. Sí, también lo amaba, ya estaba segura. Aunque tal vez U-1146 no lo sabría.

Una serie de pasos se escuchó detrás de ella. Volvió su vista al origen del sonido, los responsables, las Células T Killer. El jefe iba al frente, con una mirada dura, aunque si eras más perceptible podías ver culpabilidad y tristeza de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-AE-3803, es hora. -Avisó el rubio.

La chica no se sorprendió, ya lo sabía, sabía que su vida terminaría, se lo habían dicho hace dos días, el comandante en persona se lo dijo. Ella no dio réplica de su destino, pero con la condición de que no se le diera aviso a U-1146, ni a otra célula cercana a ella. El castaño no se negó a la petición.

Por eso el beso a Hakkekkyu-san, era una despedida. Una dolorosa despedida, pero no tan dolorosa como hubiera sido si el albino se enterara de su partida.

AE-3803 intentó caminar por sí sola, pero cayó en seco al suelo. Killer suspiró.

-Ayúdenla, y llévenla al bazo. -Ordenó a su equipo.

-¡Sí señor! - con dificultan la levantaron, siendo lastimados en el proceso.

Eritrocito hacía pequeños ruidos de dolor mientras cerraba los ojos. Leucocito no la lastimaba como ellos.

Killer se adelantó al grupo. No quería ver que proseguía.

* * *

-¡Muere!- Gritaban los hombres de blanco cuando lograban alcanzar una bacteria y la exterminaban.

-¡Tenemos que terminar con ellas pronto!- Gritó U-4989 salpicado de sangre.

-¿Cuál es la prisa? Déjale eso a U-1146.- U-2626 miró al nombrado matar a las bacterias de una manera rápida.

-¡Escuché un rumor! ¡Tenemos que terminar!- Contestó 4989 evadiendo los ataques de la bacteria.

-¿Qué rumor?- Cuestionó U-2001

-¡Dejen de hablar! ¡Tenemos trabajo!- Regañó 1146 a lo lejos mientras sometía a su enemigo.

-¡Pero senpai!- habló 4989. -¿Lo sabe?-

-Sea lo que sea, no me importa, ¡tenemos que terminar! ¡Ah!- siguió atacando, quería terminar lo más pronto posible, el mal presentimiento se hizo mucho más persistente.

* * *

 **BAZO**

Eritrocito era arrastrada por las Células T, seguía siendo lastimada pero ya no podía hacer nada; las macrófagas harían su trabajo en unos momentos tenía que hacerse la idea de que lamentablemente dejaría el mundo.

-¡Alto! -Ordenó el líder de los linfocitos T CD8+.

Los Killer pararon. AE-3803 levantó la vista, no era la única que moriría ese día, varios glóbulos rojos falciformes eran llevados por células T Killer, algunos estaban en muy mal estado a diferencia de la pelirroja.

Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Eritrocito.

Las Macrófagas salieron del bazo, todas decaídas, en especial una castaña clara quien miraba a AE-3803 con mucha tristeza y culpa, pues la glóbulo rojo pidió personalmente que ella se encargara de su muerte, ya que sabía que no lo haría con mala intención.

El comandante llegó a escena, a su derecha estaba Célula T Reguladora.

-Macrófagas, llegó el momento de la exterminación, ya saben qué hacer.

Ninguna de los glóbulos rojos respingó, sabían que era su destino. Las Macrófagas hicieron una señal para que las células T se acercaran con su respectiva persona.

Eran muchos glóbulos rojos los que se exterminarían ese día.

T Killer se acercó con su grupo llevando a AE-3803.

-Señorita Macrófaga, se nos ordenó traerla con usted. -La mujer miró a su pequeña ex-alumna, sin darse cuenta le había tomado tanto cariño.

-Sensei...- Articuló débilmente la chica.

La Macrófaga se acercó a ella tomándola de la cintura y pasando el brazo de la pelirroja por encima de su hombro.

-Gracias, yo me encargaré.

Los uniformados se inclinaron en señal de respeto. Killer no deseo mirar atrás, pero lo hizo, lo último que vio de aquella chica animada fue su mirada color miel soltando lágrimas causándole un nudo en la garganta, cerró los ojos y sus puños. Basta de lamentos, era el ciclo de la vida.

* * *

-¡Muere Bacteria!- el último enemigo había sido eliminado.

Los leucocitos no paraban de respirar agitados. U-1146 quitaba el _sudor_ de su frente cuando una alarma empieza a sonar.

 _ **"Exterminación en proceso, Exterminación en proceso"**_

-¿Exterminación? ¿Hoy? - Preguntó 2048.

U-1146 quedó inmóvil en su lugar, ya sabía a qué exterminación se refería.

-¡Sekkekkyu!- y comenzó a correr.

-Oh, no...- Exclamó 4989.

-¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Corramos! -Ordenó U-2626.

* * *

Eritrocito fue recostada sobre una cama. De un momento a otro se había puesto peor de estado, moretones aparecieron de la nada en todo su cuerpo.

-Te quitaré tu chaqueta y sombrero.- La Macrófaga tomó las prendas de vestir colocándolas en la silla cercana.

-Macrófaga-san. Me puede hacer un último favor.

-Claro, pequeña. -Acarició sus mechones rojizos.

-Por favor, le puede hacer llegar una carta a Hakkekkyu-san, se encuentra en mi chaqueta. -Voltearon a ver la prenda de vestir. La mayor sonrió tristemente.

-Se la haré llegar

AE-3803 sonrió débil y cerró los ojos.

-Estoy lista, Macrófaga-san...

* * *

-¡Abran paso!- Gritaba U-1146. Faltaba muy poco para llegar al bazo, quería asegurarse de que su protegida estuviera a salvo, que su mal presentimiento no se hiciera realidad.

* * *

La castaña tomó una pequeña jeringa, en su contenido había un líquido transparente. Ella se había negado a usar cualquier arma blanca en ella, aunque sería lenta la muerte la glóbulo rojo no quería lastimarla más, más adelante la mujer haría su trabajo debido como célula inmunitaria.

La Macrófaga comenzó a llorar en silencio.

-Sensei... yo confío e-en usted, sé que no-no me haría daño... a propósito. - dijo con dificultad. – Solo… hace… su... trabajo.

Las lágrimas se intensificaron. Como si una madre se tratase Macrófaga-san beso con cariño la frente de la pelirroja

-Perdóname...- Dicho esto, la inyectó.

AE-3803 cerró los ojos esperando su final.

 _"Adiós, Macrófaga-san."_

U-1146 llegó al bazo.

-¡SEKKEKKYU!- Gritó desesperado mientras corría en dirección a la puerta del bazo. El comandante le miró serio.

-Killer, detenlo. -El rubio asintió y alcanzó a parar al neutrófilo impidiéndole el paso.

-¡Muévete TCD8+!

-Es inútil, 1146, sabes que esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano.

Un grupo de Glóbulos Rojos llegó a escena, al frente se encontraba AA-5100.

-¡¿Dónde está AE-3803?!

 _"Adiós Senpai"_

Leucocito fue tomado por las células T y lo obligaron a retroceder.

-¡NO, SUÉLTENME! ¡SEKKEKKYU!

El escuadrón de Neutrófilos apareció.

-¡Senpai!

Los cuatro compañeros de U-1146 intentaron defenderlo, pero igualmente fueron retenidos.

 _"Adiós chicos."_

El albino luchaba contra sus opresores sin lograr su objetivo de soltarse.

-¡NO!

 _"Adiós... Hakkekkyu-kun"_

" _ **Exterminación completada."**_

U-1146 cayó de rodillas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, sus manos formaron puños. AA-5100 comenzó a llorar, U-2626 tocó su hombro, aunque su flequillo impedía ver sus ojos, estos se hallaban también a punto de llorar. La castaña lo abrazó y rompió en llanto, gritando. El neutrófilo no la soltó, las lágrimas rodaban por su blanca mejilla.

Los demás miembros se quitaron las gorras en señal de respeto ante la pérdida de su amiga. Los presentes imitaron la acción, Linfocitos T, Glóbulos Rojos y las plaquetas. Éstas últimas llorando a más no poder, causando que el corazón de los adultos se partiera.

El cuerpo pareció haber dejado de funcionar, un silencio reinó por el lugar durante un largo y tedioso minuto.

Las Macrófagas salieron del bazo, la de cabellera castaña clara fue la última en hacer presencia, su semblante era decaído. U-1146 levantó la mirada y la clavó en la mujer, empuñó su cuchillo inconscientemente y se puso de pie corriendo directamente hacia ella.

Antes de que la pudiera tocar, un joven uniformado de color verde se interpuso de la nada impidiendo que fuera lastimada, sosteniendo con ambos brazos el ataque.

\- ¡U-1146, tienes que calmarte! -Intentó hacer razonar al albino la Célula Dendrítica -¡Sabías que esto pasaría! ¡Macrófaga-san solo hizo su trabajo!-

El nombrado dejó hacer fuerza, soltando su cuchillo haciendo un sonido seco al caer al suelo. Negando con la cabeza, el neutrófilo salió de escena.

Los presentes miraron como el albino se alejaba.

-Fue más doloroso de lo que imaginé. - Confesó el Comandante de los Linfocitos T CD4+, se quitó sus lentes para frotar con la mano su cara. T reguladora asintió en silencio.

-¡Regresen a sus funciones, se acabó el show!- Gritó T Killer asustando a todos, pero terminaron acatando la orden. Solo quedaron los Neutrófilos, AA-5100, Macrófaga-san, T Killer, NK quien presenció todo desde las alturas y bajo solo para confirmar sus sospechas de la exterminación, y la Célula Dendrítica.

El comandante prefirió retirarse con la multitud.

Un sollozo se escuchó por parte de la Macrófaga. El azabache se acercó a ella tomando su rostro con la mano, quitaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos claros.

-Ya pasó...

-Me siento tan culpable -Expresó la castaña.

-Solo hacías tu trabajo -Célula Dendrítica la abrazó, ella le correspondió.

Nadie quería moverse de su lugar, la glóbulo rojo seguía lamentándose, recibiendo consuelo en los brazos de U-2626. U-4989 también comenzó a llorar, recibiendo golpes de consuelo en su espalda por parte de sus compañeros.

Killer T y NK se aguantaban en actuar de igual manera. Sus miradas se cruzaron, ambas reflejaban tristeza, pues la situación les afectaba también.

El azabache rompió el abrazo con la Macrófaga.

-Yo hablaré con él -Propuso. - Verás que lo superará. -Ella asintió, del bolsillo extrajo un papel entregándoselo, Célula Dendrítica reconoció el objeto.

-Es de AE-3803, me pidió que se lo diera a U-1146. ¿Podrías entregársela? - El Joven asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Cuente con ello, Madame.

* * *

 **PULMONES**

Cansado de correr, U-1146 se detuvo en una habitación en específico.

Comenzó a golpear las paredes y todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Se encontraba impotente, furioso, triste, herido.

Mentalmente se reprendió por haberla abandonado. Por no estar en sus últimos momentos, por no protegerla como se lo prometió.

Un último golpe soltó contra la estructura rompiéndola de una parte. Ignoró por completo el dolor en sus manos y los guantes blancos manchados de sangre. Ninguna herida era tan dolorosa como la que tenía ahora en su _corazón_.

Tocaron a la puerta.

-U-1146, ¿puedo pasar? Necesito hablar contigo.

El neutrófilo no respondió, no quería ver a nadie. Menos a los culpables de la muerte de AE-3803, aquellos que la catalogaron como _diferente_.

-Sé que no es el momento, pero me tienes que escuchar... -Suspiró. -AE-3803 dejó algo para ti y fui encomendado a entregártelo.

U-1146 pensó un momento sus palabras. Lo que sea relacionado al amor de su vida no lo ignoraría fácilmente.

-Pasa…

El azabache abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación, en sus manos traía un libro, miró a 1146 sentado en el suelo con ligera sangre en sus manos examinó el lugar viendo lo destrozado que estaba. Volvió a suspirar.

-Hola... Lamento lo ocurrido hace rato, yo...

-¿Qué me dejó Sekkekkyu-san?- interrumpió el neutrófilo directamente.

La célula dendrítica sonrió levemente, era de esperarse, del libro sacó la carta y se la mostró. U-1146 quedó sorprendido, quiso tomar el escrito, pero el uniformado de verde fue más rápido y la quitó de su vista por un momento.

-Antes de dártela, por favor escúchame. -El albino evitó su mirada, no obstante, estaría atento a lo que le diría.

-Conozco el contenido de esta carta -Una expresión de sorpresa se formó en el rostro de 1146, cambiando también a una en enojo. Como le encanta estar metido en todo la Célula Dendrítica. - Ya sé lo que piensas, pero déjame decirte que ella me lo pidió personalmente que yo la escribiera cuando le avisaron que su tiempo de vida llegaba a su fin, sabes que le costaba trabajo realizar algunas cosas. -Hizo una pequeña pausa, para luego continuar. -La ayudé, porque sabía lo importante que eras para ella, y viceversa, por lo que cuando te dé esto quiero que pienses que ella lo escribió, ya que lo hizo de todo _corazón_ , y por favor también razona el mensaje, ella no hubiera querido verte así, este no eres tú, no eres la persona de quien se enamoró.

Leucocito lo miró dolido, ¿en serio estaba enamorada de él? Qué cruel era su destino, el enterarse muy tarde.

Le tendió nuevamente el papel, esta vez pudo tomarlo. La Célula Dendrítica tomó asiento a su lado. Con cuidado, el neutrófilo abrió el documento, la caligrafía era impecable, pero el azabache tenía razón lo importante era su contenido:

" _Hakkekkyu-kun._

 _Cuando leas esto ya no estaré. Lamento mucho no haberte avisado, pero hubiera sido más doloroso para ambos despedirnos antes de que muriera.  
No quería ver cómo me separaban de ti después de todo este tiempo juntos._

 _Te agradezco por estar siempre conmigo, defendiéndome como mi_ _ **guardián**_ _. Eres la razón por la cual me mantenía con vida, la razón por la cual daba lo mejor de mí misma para "hacer" mi trabajo._

 _No sé cómo vayas actuar cuando me tenga que ir, no dejes que por mi culpa tengas problemas con tu desempeño. Te recuerdo que un neutrófilo nunca se rinde ante las circunstancias. Y hoy más que nunca sé que serás la célula más eficiente del cuerpo._

 _Quiero que me hagas una promesa, sigue siendo el mejor Glóbulo Blanco del cuerpo, porque para mí ya lo eres y lo serás siempre._

 _No des tu brazo a torcer, acaba con esas bacterias y virus._

 _Recuerda que siempre te voy a querer, como hermano, amigo y quizás algo más. Porque sí, me enamoré de ti, de tu personalidad, de tus atenciones, de todo tu ser, en fin. Creí que por ser falciforme no me aceptarías y lo oculté, perdóname._

 _Gracias por darme los mejores recuerdos de mi vida. Algo me dice que nos volveremos a ver._

 _No me olvides._

 _Te ama, Sekkekkyu"_

Una lágrima cayó en el papel. El leucocito no aguantó más los sentimientos encontrados. ¡Lo haría! Cumpliría la promesa de su pequeña glóbulo rojo. Con una sonrisa el del uniforme verde le dio un pañuelo, ¿por qué no trajo su cámara? Esa escena tenía que ser recordada.

-Gracias - Alcanzó a articular el níveo.

-No hay de qué y ten - Le tendió el libro. - No quiero abrir más la herida, solo quiero mostrarte que a pesar de las circunstancias ella fue feliz porque tú estabas con ella.

U-1146 tomó el libro y lo abrió, en la primera hoja estaba él como mielocito encarando a unos eritroblastos mientras su pequeña pelirroja estaba aferrada a él detrás suyo.

En otra dormían en una cama abrazados, la siguiente compartiendo algo de helado, la graduación de ambos, sus primeros días de trabajo. Estaba todo, y claro AE-3803 con una sonrisa en su mayoría de las fotos.

-Te permito quedarte con una fotografía, ¿cuál deseas?

Leucocito siguió pasando las fotos hasta que llegó a una que lo sonrojó demasiado. La última foto, el beso.

-Sabía que elegirías esa, se ven muy lindos juntos.

\- ¿No crees que es... raro?

-¿Qué se hayan enamorado? Es biológicamente imposible, pero en los sentimientos nadie manda, somos células, pero tenemos lo nuestro también. - Expresó mientras recordaba a una bella mujer en vestido.

-Gracias, otra vez -Se puso de pie y ayudo al mayor a levantarse también, en eso su receptor se activó. -Tengo trabajo, nos estamos viendo.

-Suerte, U-1146.

* * *

 _Días después la persona se sometió a un trasplante de Médula Ósea para que sus glóbulos rojos se reprodujeran sin tener malformaciones._

 _Lamentablemente, el cuerpo rechazó el implante pereciendo con todo y la vida que poseía dentro._

* * *

 **Limpieza y Correcciones:** _ **YaniiR, Beta Reader y senpai. 33 GRACIAS.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Referencias:**

 **TeensHealth**

 **Mayo Clinic**

 **No sé si son fuentes de fiar, pero fue las que consulté. Mi beta (que lindo suena :3) estudia medicina por lo que también corrigió los conceptos.**

* * *

 **N/A:**

 **¡Sé que muchos odian las notas de autor! Pero yo las hago porque los amo 3 ¡Gracias por haber leído ésta idea! Surgió de las locas teorías de que nuestra pelirroja era una de aquellas células, me gusta esta manera de expresar esa anomalía. Espero que lo haya hecho bien, hay unas cosas reales otras no.**

 **Y también espero que les haya gustado, ¡comenten! De eso vivimos los fickers y de esa manera expresan su apoyo a nuestro trabajo. Lamento si fue triste, ¡prometo publicar cosas más alegres! ¡Tengo más proyectos programados! Los publicaré pronto, junto a una colaboración con mi senpai YaniiR, ¿podrán adivinar de qué trata?**

 **Para concluir, invitarlos a darle manita arriba a la página de Facebook "Hataraku Saibou Latino" donde somos administradoras. Quien adivine mi apodo le dedico mi siguiente trabajo y un meme XD**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

* * *

" _Hakkekkyu-kun…"_

" _Hakkekkyu-kun…"_

U-1146 se encontraba acostado, no sabía dónde se encontraba. Lo último que recordaba era que se encontraba persiguiendo una bacteria cuando una luz blanca iluminó el lugar cegándolo por completo.

" _Hakkekkyu…"_

" _Esa voz… acaso es… ¿Sekkekkyu?",_ pensó.

Con dificultad abrió los ojos, viendo algo borroso, al aclararse reconoció aquella cabellera roja. Sus orbes negros adquirieron un brillo especial.

-Sekkekkyu…- Pudo articular.

La pelirroja tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, no se parecía aquella chica escuálida, ahora contaba con un cuerpo bien formado y sus ojos color miel eran más brillantes de lo que recordaba, además llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo claro. AE-3803 soltó una risita.

-Sí Hakkekkyu, soy yo…- La chica le tendió la mano, él la tomó sin dudar para ponerse de pie. U-1146 vestía con ropa más ligera color blanco y no su típico uniforme, y al parecer estaba descalzo. Con temor de que se fuera a desvanecer acercó su mano a la mejilla de su amada.

-No lo puedo creer…parece un sueño. Un sueño del que no quiero despertar.

-Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver. - Eritrocito se puso de puntitas y lo besó, el mayor correspondió gustoso.

-¡Senpai!- Gritaron a lo lejos rompiendo el momento. 1146 volteó a ver a quién se referían, 4989 saludaba junto con el grupo de neutrófilos.

La Célula Dendrítica y La Macrófaga también saludaban, estos agarrados de la mano, de la misma manera estaban AA-5100 y U-2626. Más lejos estaban las demás células conocidas.

-¡Vamos! Quiero hablar con ellos.- dijo muy alegre AE-3803, sin rencores por el pasado. Es más, ¿qué pasado?Y tomados de la mano corrieron a reunirse con sus amigos.

Al final ser diferente es algo bueno.

* * *

 **La vida siempre tiene que acabar de una bonita manera. ;)**

 **-La FanFicker**


End file.
